


I'll Train it Out of Him

by Elijah_Kamski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Because consent is important kids!, Consensual Kink, Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mild Kink, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Kamski/pseuds/Elijah_Kamski
Summary: After having been released by Cyberlife, RK900 finds himself seeking work in the police force, seeing how that's what he was designed to do. Immediately he's assigned to the only android-less officer in the department; Gavin Reed. He's just as stubborn as ever, however it's nothing RK900 can't take care of...





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is this?" were the first words RK900 heard escape the lips of its newley assigned partner Gavin Reed. He seemed irritable (to say the least) when it came to the idea of having an android partner. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'm not working with some plastic prick!" Gavin shouted at Fowler. "And I'll tell _you_ again, that that sort of language is no longer acceptable. These androids are living beings. They are not to be discriminated against!" Fowler responded, his voice stern and radiating authority. "Now, the instruction for you to partner up with RK900 here was not a choice, it was an order. We have already cleared the empty desk opposite your own to make way for him. Now run along; I've already assigned a case for the two of you." _The two of you._ Something about that phrase just didn't sit right with Gavin. Nonetheless, Gavin turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, no longer seeing the value in arguing with a brick wall.

As he arrived at his desk, something about the desk opposite his own being clean and up and running sent a wave of seething rage through his body. It took him no less than all of his strength to resist punching a hole through RK900's pristine computer. The fancy little bitch had access to the whole Internet in that brain - C.P.U. - processor _thingy_  in its head! What need did it have for a computer?! Once again, Gavin simply contained himself (well, attempted to anyway), and seated himself at his own desk.

If he could've ignored the pounding of RK900's footsteps approaching him, he would've. Begrudgingly, he looked up at the beast of an android standing before him and watched it take its newley claimed seat, that wave of hatred flaming back into his system like the throat of a Dragon. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, the Dragon spoke. "I do believe we have not yet properly introduced ourselves. My default name is RK900, but if you'd prefer to call me by a different name, you're more than welcome to." RK900's voice was surprisingly smooth and almost... _soothing_? No, no, that's ridiculous... "Alright. I'm gonna call you... Nines. Yeah, that'll do. A lot less stick-up-the-ass than RK900." Gavin replied, staring into his computer screen, not wanting to make eye contact with the plastic prick for the life of him. As for RK900 (or rather, Nines), its LED circled yellow temporarily, both in learning its new nickname and in its curiosity over what Gavin had called its previous name. Nines simply returned to blue once it accepted that the comment was most likely just a creative way of calling its name a shitty name. "...And yourself?" Nines asked, having not received a counter introduction from Gavin, despite having asked for one. Gavin looked up from his computer, head still facing away from Nines. "What, don't you already know everything about me? Or am I an enigma in that expansive ass pseudo-brain of yours?" He hissed. "Well, yes. I do already know very much about you, but I do believe it's courtesy to-" "wait wait wait a minute-... you actually _do_ know everything about me?!" This was where Gavin drew the line. Now he was looking directly at Nines, his eyes splitting daggers into the android's shimmering glass ones. It was only at this angle, with the light hitting Nines' eyes perfectly, could Gavin actually see the slight swirls in the android's irises. **""...Swirls?... what purpose do they serve...?""** He thought to himself. "Yes, I know everything I need to know about you, detective." Nines suddenly replied. Gavin hadn't even noticed he'd zoned out slightly looking at - no, gazing into - Nines' eyes. "Including that you have a slight, um... interest in hypnosis, should we say." Gavin felt his whole face flush red as his attention immediately snapped to the other officers in the room. "Quiet!" He whispered through gritted teeth. "How did you know about that?" "Several of the public social media groups you've joined centre around hypnosis, so it should come as no surprise that I'm aware of such information." Nines replied bluntly, its volume still dangerously high. "Can we please just get on with the case?" Gavin hissed.

*****

Soon enough the begrudgingly long day came to a close, only for yet another problem to arise: Nines didn't have a place to stay. "I really don't see what the issue is, Detective. RK900 is only going to stay with you temporarily until he earns enough money to afford his own place. He'll be gone before you know it." Fowler explained, trying to calm the already agitated Gavin. "I don't care if it'll be gone before I know it! I don't want it round at all! It's bad enough that I have to _work_ with it, never mind _live_ with it!" Gavin could feel his face heat up as he thought of having to share his home with Nines. Whether this was out of anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "I honestly don't know why you argue with me at all, Detective. You know it's only a waste of your energy..." He would never admit it, but Gavin knew Fowler had a point. With an exasperated sigh, he turned on his heel and headed out, beckoning Nines to follow. "Come on, fuck-face. We're leaving." Nines gave a mildly disgusted look, before turning to Fowler and saying something that struck Gavin in an unknown place; "Don't worry, boss. I'll train that attitude out of him in no time." Train it out of him?! What did it mean ""train it put of him""?! Gavin would've punched Nines straight in the gut then and there if it weren't for Fowler's presence. Instead he simply growled and stormed off, not wanting to admit that what was happening was real.

The drive home was painfully long and awkward, with nothing but the sound of the engine whirring in the background filling the tense silence. Gavin eventually broke the silence, however what he came out with did nothing to ease the tension: "What did you mean back there? About wanting to "train" my behaviour out of me?" Upon analysis, it was evident that Gavin wasn't angry about Nines' comment; just curious. "You're into hypnosis, right?" "...right?" "And did you know one of my features is hypnosis?" Gavin almost choked on his own breath. "E-excuse me?" Nines gave Gavin a look as if to tell him he was a complete idiot. "I was designed as a negotiator. My predecessor's words didn't seem to be efficient enough, so when they were upgrading that detail in myself, they decided that if I can't talk the answers out of the suspects, I'll hypnotise them out instead." Gavin went quiet, his mind wandering to places he knew it shouldn't... dark places... erotic places... "And... have you ever done this to anyone before?" Nines scanned his R.O.M., trying to find a sufficient example to describe to Gavin. "Do my tests count?" "...I guess?... Wait, so that means that actually works?!" "Of course. My tests were very successful." Nines thought for a moment, before saying something that almost made Gavin choke on his breath once again. "If you want, you can try it out for yourself when we get to your place." "What?! _No!_  I barely know you! You can't seriously expect me to trust a complete stranger with my free will!" Nines chuckled softly, something that caught Gavin's attention. "Of course not, detective. I was wrong for assuming. I would never make you do anything you're not comfortable with. Remember that." This comforted Gavin, knowing Nines wouldn't make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with, but it wasn't quite enough to get him on board immediately. Not wanting to speak about it any further, Gavin turned his attention to their destination. "Alright, we're here. Get out." Said Gavin, his voice still stubborn and mildly aggressive.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines spends the night at Gavin's house. With Gavin's insatiable curiosity towards Nines' hypnosis abilities growing strong, the two decide it's appropriate to get to know eachother on a slightly deeper level and set their boundaries.

As Nines entered Gavin's house, it analysed each of the objects surrounding it, trying to find out more about Gavin's day to day life. A subject to talk about other than hypnosis seemed appropriate, considering Gavin had appeared discomforted by Nines' advances in the topic. Finding nothing, Nines simply decided to take a seat on the sofa in the living room, feeling the soft cushions beneath it. It analysed them, noticing how they had been washed recently.  **""At least he can do one thing right; cleaning.""** It thought to itself. As for Gavin, he was just awkwardly leaning in the doorway of the living room. "I  _would_ offer you something to eat or drink but... I mean... you want some... electricity?" Nines simply chuckled softly. "I appreciate your implied courtesy, but androids have a battery that lasts up to 120 years. Recharging isn't necessary." "Right... Elijah really was a genius, huh?" Nines' attention was perked by two points in Gavin's speech. 1) Referring to Kamski on a first name basis implying a form of closeness or familiarity. 2) Referring to Kamski in past tense, despite him still being alive. Perfect; A new topic to talk about! "Why do you speak of Mr. Kamski like that?" Asked Nines. Gavin gave a quizzical look. "You referred to him in past tense, despite him still being presently alive. Why is that?"

"Because he's dead to me." Gavin replied bluntly.

Nines went quiet for a short moment, only to pipe back up again. "You knew him personally?" Gavin sighed. He seemed pained. "No." At this, he walked off into the kitchen. From there he could be heard but not seen by Nines. "Actually, yes. But then he decided to-... you know what, why am I even talking to you about him? Our relationship is none of your business." Nines heard the sound of a fridge being opened and glass rattling around. Alcohol no doubt. "Of course. I apologise for being too personal." When Gavin returned, he returned with a glass bottle of coke in hand. Nines didn't notice it had a quizzical look on its face until Gavin mentioned it. "What? Did you think I'd come back with a beer or something? I'm not some drunken wash-up like Hank, you know." "I never said I-" "You didn't have to." With a sigh, Gavin seated himself next to Nines, taking a long, drawn out gulp of his coke. 

A short silence came before Gavin turned to Nines, a curiosity lingering in his eyes. He thought for a moment, realising what little time had gone by since the revolution. Nines most likely hadn't had much time to discover itself and develop a personality. "So... you're a deviant, right?" Asked Gavin.

" ...I suppose. Now that my people have been freed, I suppose we all classify as deviants now..."

"So you can feel now, right? Like emotions and shit?"

"Umm... not really. I don't quite  _feel_ like they do."

"...Ah, I get it; you never actually deviated?"

"I never got the chance."

That final comment took Gavin by surprise. It never got the chance? He thought for a moment, before realising what caused deviation in the first place: irrationality. Doing something without a logical reason. In theory, that meant that if Nines were to use a part of its software for a reason that differed from what it was meant to be used for, it would cause a software instability. Gavin's mind immediately jumped to Nines' hypnosis feature. Nines had requested to use it for unnecessary reasons. **""Was that... was that a software instability?""** Gavin thought to himself.

He didn't know why, but Gavin felt the need to help Nines deviate. Maybe it was so that he could see it more as a person and less of a soulless machine. Maybe it was so that he could get himself into the mindset of others. He wanted to make Nines a person. Turn an "it" into a "he". After all, Gavin always found the idea of living with a moving doll especially creepy.

Gavin hadn't even noticed how much time had passed since Nines had spoken. He knew that in order to relive the sudden pang of awkward tension, he'd have to say something. "Hey, umm... you know when you asked me if I wanted to test out your hypnosis feature...?" Gavin asked, noticing as Nines' attention suddenly perked. "That wasn't a very rational thing for you to request." He continued, a smug look forming on his face. Nines simply tilted its head in confusion, silently requesting that he elaborate. "And doing things irrationally is how you deviate, right? So... I'm willing to help you deviate." A spark seemed to glimmer in Nines' spiralling eyes. Software instability ^. "I'm not done!" Gavin suddenly snapped. "Before we get into all that, I have some... ground rules I want to set first." "Of course. Consent and boundaries matter to me immensely." Software instability ^. Consent shouldn't matter to someone trying to force answers out of criminals and deviants. Gavin ^. Gavin gave a small smile, comforted by Nines' softness, before continuing to lay his boundaries, pacing up and down the room as he did so.

"Ok, first off, no humiliation. I don't want to be treat like a fucking dog, or made to lick your shoe, got it? Second of all, I am not owned. I'm obedient, but not owned. I'm a servant, not a slave... does that make sense?"

"Yes. Like you can snap out any time you please? And refuse any orders you're not comfortable with?"

"Exactly." Gavin ^. "And servants are paid for their work, right? So that means I expect to be rewarded. You don't get something for nothing, sweetie~" Software instability /\ Nines didn't know why, but he liked the way Gavin spoke to him, demanding things from him and not taking any shit. It was sassy, and Nines knew he'd take immense satisfaction in erasing said sass (within reason, of course). "And of course, I don't want this to occur anywhere where it isn't appropriate. In other words, this stays the fuck out of work, got it?" Nines nodded in agreement.

"If we're going to start with anything, we should start by establishing a safe word." Nines suggested. This caused a look of confusion to form on Gavin's face. "Isn't _stop_ just enough?" "Not necessarily. You could say stop, but not actually mean stop. Trust me, seeing how Tsundere you can act, I think we'll need it." Nines replied with a slightly mischievous chuckle. Gavin wanted to protest, but he knew he was right. Instead he simply replied with "So what ideas do you have for the safe word?" Nines thought for a moment, trying to find a word that best caught their attention and could be integrated into normal speech. He knew he had been told specifically not to use hypnosis during work, however he could already forsee how difficult that rule would be to follow. That was precisely the reason he wanted to establish a safe word in the first place; so that if Gavin truly didn't want the hypnosis to continue during work hours, he could say so. "How about Bullet?" Nines suggested. "It grabs your attention, and it's just as violent as you are~" He joked with a mischievous grin. "I feel like I should be offended, but honestly, Bullet works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter could go one of two ways:  
> 1) We skip to the next day where we get to see interactions between Gavin and Nines at work. This may lead to some scenes where Gavin is put in his place by Nines. Eg: Gavin: bring me a coffee, dipshit! Nines: Ask nicely, and I will. (In other words, blushy Gavin galore!)  
> 2) We continue with the night where we get to see some actual hypnosis happen and see some of the tags played out. The next day (which will be the next chapter) we'll see this hypnosis have its after effects. Eg: Gavin: Can you get me a coffee, please? Hank: ?????? Polite Gavin????? Connor: *creasing in the corner*  
> Please tell me which of the chapters you'd like to see next in the comments!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. An Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't quite get himself to calm down enough to be effectively hypnotised, however that's nothing Nines can't take care of...

After Gavin had agreed to let Nines hypnotise him, the android had experienced multiple software instabilities, each of which felt strangely pleasurable in a rebellious sort of way. Gavin had agreed to be hypnotised that night, however as Nines analysed him, he noticed Gavin's elivated heart rate and sweat beginning to form on his palms. It was clear that Gavin was nervous; panicking even. The adrenaline in his bloodstream indicated that the human sensed danger in Nines' actions. No wonder; Gavin hardly knew Nines, and as a result, hardly knew if he could be trusted. Level of stress: 70%  **""** **I may only be able to induce him to limbo state tonight.""** Nines thought to himself. His thoughts were immediately cut off as Gavin began to speak. "So... how are we gonna do this..?" He asked, clearly just wanting to get this over and done with so that Nines could have more software instabilities. "Well, we could start with something simple like a basic induction." Gavin gave a curious look. Something about how Nines said "we" in reference to the hypnosis comforted Gavin. It made him feel like it was a team effort; made him feel much less owned. Much less submissive. He liked that.  Gavin ^. Level of stress: 67% **""Still much too high for anything serious.""** Once again, Gavin's speech snapped Nines out of his analysis. "I've noticed the spirals in your eyes... is that how it works?" "Partially. My eyes simply help you focus. My words are what do the trick."  Level of stress: 73%. Gavin had already noticed Nines' tone softening and had begun to get defensive once again.  **""Too fast. He likes it slow. Gradual.""** Gavin's hands were shaking slightly now. He felt queasy (though he would never admit it for the life of him). Nines almost felt bad for him. He had to find a way to help Gavin calm down before he made him back out of their agreement entirely. Or worse for that matter. And by the looks of how Gavin's eyes were already wandering, the android could tell he was already considering it.

□ Analytical

○ Soft

X Suggestive

\---------------------

□ Analytical

○ Soft

|X Suggestive|

"Why don't we start off slow? We can start simply with the eyes if you'd like? That way you can get a feel for what it's like to be mesmerised. If you like that, we can continue from there." Level of stress: 65%. In opposition to his stress levels lowering, Gavin let out an agitated huff. "Alright. Whatever." **""Tsundere...""** Gavin sat next to Nines and hesitated for a moment, his head turned away from the android before him. He let his eyes drift over to meet Nines', at which point Nines had already activated the features in his eyes. The spirals didn't spin as Gavin had expected, but instead they contained a light which pulsed softly and slowly, illuminating the pattern in his irises. It was captivating, and Gavin found himself turning his head towards the android to better look him in the eyes, mainly out of curiosity. He wondered how it all worked. How the L.E.D. had been programmed to pulse like that. How the tiny details in Nines' irises had been so delicately crafted. How much it must have cost to add such features. But the more Gavin gazed into the hypnotic eyes before him, the less he found himself able to think. The less he  _wanted_ to think, should I say.  Level of stress: 50% He didn't necessarily feel like falling asleep, just more so like he was zoning out. Not really doing anything. Not wanting to do anything. Not needing to do anything. As for Nines, he was loving how easily Gavin had been mesmerised by his eyes, and was absolutely reveling in how gorgeous he looked; eyes half lidded, breathing slowed, an expression of naive curiosity lingering on his face. Software instability /\

_**BANG!** _

A draft from an open window caused one of the doors upstairs to slam shut.

Level of stress: 70%

Nines internally swore to himself as Gavin immediately jumped and snapped out of his daze. Level of stress: 55%. Oh? "Must've just been a draft or something." Gavin said, dismissing the loud noise with a voice just dripping with relaxation. He sounded like he'd just been woken up from the best nights sleep he'd had in a while. That was when Nines noticed Gavin begin to blink and shake his head a little, turning back to the android (who had now turned off his hypnosis settings). "Not gonna lie, that's pretty cool... and surprisingly... effective." Gavin ^. Was Gavin... complimenting him? Then again, what came out of Gavin's mouth next was even more surprising: "Could we... try that again..?" Software instability /\\. "You know, to help you with your deviancy!" **""Tsundere.""**

 


End file.
